1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an organic electronic device (OED) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Art
An OED is a device including an organic material layer generating exchange of charges using holes and electrons, and may be, for example, a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
An OLED among the OEDs consumes less power and has a higher response speed than conventional light sources, and is preferable as a thin display device or light. In addition, the OLED has excellent space utilization, and thus is expected to be applied in various fields including all kinds of portable devices, monitors, notebook computers, and TVs.
To expand commercialization and use of the OLED, the most important problem is durability. Organic materials and metal electrodes included in the OLED are very easily oxidized by external factors such as moisture. Accordingly, a product including the OLED is very sensitive to environmental factors. To solve the above-described problem, an encapsulant for an OED is applied. However, an automatic logistics process for a thin encapsulant is difficult, and failures such as align errors highly occur in a process of attaching an encapsulant to a base substrate due to a gradually-shorter bezel. Accordingly, a method of solving the problems is needed.